


The place we don't call Heaven

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: AU, Afterlife AU, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Fanganronpa, Gen, Spoilers, dr, sdra2, super danganronpa another 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Short writings on what happens after deathWhere do they end up?They show up one at a time, always a different death, with a bigger story to tellIt always ends up starting with a first murder anyways





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: I can't Write AT ALL  
> so bare with me if this is bad aa
> 
> Honestly I'm trying, so I'll give myself that 
> 
> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SDRA2  
> unless you really don't care tbh, then feel free lol

Imagine a Place that was only clouds, it’s what most think of for a place they may go after death. Only peace, happiness, light, and no suffering.

This is the Hope of Ultimates, a long life, and a grand one afterwards.

Beneath that however, is the real truth. There are not only clouds, but an uncertain mystery of what comes next, and those who are destined to go to this clouded place will soon see how the story unfolds. A place more like purgatory, but without suffering. More so the eternal fate of watching others suffer instead.

The only stories that are in these clouds are the ones that have ended, and been cut off with a simple period. Those are the stories soon to be told with the arrival of students over time. The discovery of rising despair, and the search for blissful hope. There’s no telling which will overcome, but the lost feeling of a future reigns superior.


	2. The First Arrival: Yuri Kagarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Arrival to the clouds, Yuri Kagarin.
> 
> His life goal happened to be to always be at a woman’s side, and complete any task for a girl, even if it resulted in his death.
> 
> He has passed over, and suspects that a girl has murdered him, which he is fine with, but he has yet to know the one who will truly meet their demise and join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I GUESS SPOILERS NOW BUT YA KNOW DKVNKSD
> 
> Sorry for not writing, I was so busy with irl stuff I forgot! but anyways, enjoy this first chapter!

**_CLANG_ **

That was the ringing noise running through Yuri’s last thoughts, a long fall from the top of the Bell Tower cut short only by a vision of pink, then nothing. 

The ground is soft, and there is nothing but white. Yuri comes to with the faint sound of the bell tower leaving his mind. He realizes he isn’t with the others on the island, but he is dead. He doesn’t panic or feel anger, the only thing he feel anything other than the slight pain of his injuries, was relieved that he had fulfilled his life goal. At that point, it didn’t matter.

Where was he? He looked around. He stood up, he was still attached to cut ropes and scythes at the ankles, but it didn’t affect him at all. He was able to walk. Soon he arrived somewhere that he did think he would. Probably a more interesting discovery than his death.

He looked onto a panel board of names, labels and screens, each with envisions of his classmates that he could see. He can across one with static, nothing else. His own.

He noticed how it seemed more like a control panel. He saw green and red lights for connection and disconnection for memory, and that was the only other function. Other than what indicated his own death.

He saw an investigation happening. Was this explained at the beginning of the trip? It was, but he didn’t really understand, rather he didn’t care at all. He was glad that so far, his female classmates were safe and well. He wondered which of them had murdered him. He expected it to be one of the twins, since Hibiki had been distraught over the killing game situation, but it could also possibly be Yoruko, who was last at the bell tower.

Those were the only thoughts he cared about at the moment. He walked away from whatever was playing to him and instead anticipated joy from someone who had managed to make their way from the game causing them all despair. He missed a lot of how the Class Trial went, mainly because he just wanted to see the outcome of it. Time passed, what else was there to do?

Suddenly he heard something come from the monitors. Monocrow was announcing the blackened, and that caught his attention, “ Congratulations! Your votes are correct, the killer of Yuri Kagarin, is… “

..Silence, he didn’t care, he just had to know who it was. Though he already knew, by his own hope and odd instinct at least, he thought he knew.

“ ...Hajime Makunouchi, the Ultimate Boxer! “

That couldn’t be right.. Yuri had only offered for a female to murder him, not a degenerate male. Maybe his death was a mistake after all. He had a lot to say on the issue, but there wasn’t any time left for him to say it, or anyone to say it too… at least not before another few minutes pass.

If this had turned out to be true, he had a couple of words to be said, quite a few indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a short bit of whatever I wrote 
> 
> Can't wait for next chapter lol


	3. UPDATE BC WTF HAVE I EVEN BEEN DOING??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUDE ITS BEEN MONTHS SINCE IVE TOUCHED THIS AND THATS AN ISSUE—

OK SO!  
Quick apology to like not ever adding to this!

I felt like it would be a lot to add to this while SDRA2 is still being made, like what if I finish and then have to stop for a bit???

But yeah now that Chapter 5 is out the series will be ending sometime in summer, I’ll be sure to add the next chapter soon!

I started on it but I’m gonna work on it a bit more before posting it

Thanks for understanding! <3


	4. The Second Arrival: Hajime Makunouchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Makunouchi, the Ultimate Boxer, has been Executed.
> 
> The only thing he can do for the time being is reflect on his actions, actions he regrets.

The feeling of death was intense. It felt like having a million rocks crush you, Knives stabbing left and right, almost like drowning in your own pool of water.

Though the feeling of betrayal was worse.

Hajime Makunouchi, the Ultimate Boxer, And the first of Void to carry through with his plan, had been executed.

That wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out though. Mikado had made him and the others in Void aware of the circumstances of the plan he had.  
They would kill one of the other students, and get away with it regardless of the rules or consequences. That’s the only reason Hajime had given up so easily.

But it was too late. He felt guilty. He took the life of another one of his classmates for what, an unknown person they might ever find again? Someone who saved his life, and many others as well.

If only he hadn’t listened to Mikado.  
Mikado Sannoji, the stupid bastard who made this entire killing game possible and the Void had fed into it. Hajime cursed Mikado. Someday, somehow, Mikado would get what was coming for him.

But he wouldn’t be the one to ensure that. He is dead after all. The only thing he could do was hope that none of the other Voids follow in his footsteps, and end up dying a gruesome death like he did.

Hajime’s entire being was filling the seams of a lifeless doll, though he could still move. It felt weird. He was a doll made out of guts and blood.

He felt light, and also heavy. It took a bit of time before he could get used to the way the doll could move on its own.

Suddenly, there was light, and there were clouds. There was nothing but white.

Before Hajime even had time to think about what to do or say next, he was flying. He had been punted across the field of cotton, and was shocked to say the least.

That was until he remembered who he had murdered to end up there.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter doesn’t have any spoilers, so for now enjoy this shortly written prologueee


End file.
